


Shipwreck

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drowning, Loceit - Freeform, Loceit one shot, Logan runs the lighthouse, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Shipwreck, Swearing, fear of ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: When Janus washes up on the shore of a lighthouse after he's in a shipwreck, and Logan helps him recover.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Kudos: 33





	Shipwreck

The violent waves churned him around. He barely knew which way was up towards the surface and which way led deeper into the darkness of the sea, down to where fish would eat his body until only bones remained.

Finally his bare head broke the surface of the water, the hat he had started sailing with long gone, lost to the waters forever. Everything clung to his skin- his hair matted down with saltwater, his black cloak weighing him down, yellow gloves now a hindrance. The rain pelted his face as he tried to stay afloat.

There was nothing, nothing in the water except creatures that would eat him as soon as he was dead, or maybe not wait that long. There was nothing that could help him, nothing that would save him. He must have shouted out for help, but the wind carried his hoarse voice away to where no one could hear him. The white of the sea foam was the only color he could see, the water and the sky the same stormy gray. Did he imagine it, or did something swim against his foot? 

He had always wondered about death- what it felt like and where one went, but he never felt like he would have those answers so soon. 

Black spots danced across his vision as he swallowed more seawater, burning his throat and eyes. It wouldn’t be so bad to just go to sleep for a minute… no… he closed his eyes for what he knew might be the last time and resigned himself to the wave crashing over him, plunging him deeper into the black water. 

Janus peeler his eyes open, the sudden bright light stinging. He reached a hand up to his face in an effort to wipe off whatever clung to his cheeks, his vision blurry. 

When he was finally able to focus, he saw a face standing over him. 

“Have I died?” Janus asked, his voice hoarse from the saltwater and likely from shouting. 

“No, although there is always that chance, I suppose. But if you would like technicalities, then yes, you died, but I was able to revive you using cardiopulmonary resuscitation,” the person standing over him responded. 

“Who- who are you?” Janus asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He only understood about half of the words the other person spoke. 

“My name is Logan, if that is what you are referring to. I live here, keeping the lighthouse. But I am going to help you now, so save your strength. Can you walk?” They asked.

Janus turned onto his hands and knees and started to retch. Between breaths he managed to cough out, “yeah, I’m fine. I’m fine.”

Janus stood up, wobbling a bit before collapsing back onto his knees, vision fading in and out of black once again. 

“I can walk,” Janus snapped at Logan as he tried to help him up. Janus shook his head, trying to clear his vision.

“Falsehood,” Logan said as he seemingly effortlessly picked up Janus in his arms. Janus started to protest, but his head suddenly felt as if it were filled with stuffing- he couldn’t think correctly. Logan’s face swam in and out of his vision as Logan walked up the beach- well, Janus assumed it was a beach. It was hard to tell where he was when his eyelids felt like lead and could barely move. He finally closed his eyes again, and if he ever woke up, he would deny that he leaned closer into Logan’s chest. 

To Janus’s simultaneous relief and disappointment, he did, in fact, wake up again, this time under a warm blanket, his hair dry and in new clothes with his gloves removed. Janus inhaled sharply as he saw his bare hands- scars criss-crossed his palms, each one of them a reminder of his past failures- 

The door at the foot of the bed opened, and Logan walked in, carrying a tray of food and tea. Janus instinctively rolled to his left to cover up a long scar on his face. Logan didn’t seem to notice.

“I see you are awake. How are you feeling?” Logan asked as he set the tray down on the nightstand beside Janus, who sat up. 

“Where are my gloves?” Janus asked angrily, almost hissing.

“I hung them up to dry with the rest of your clothes.” Logan replied calmly before adding, “but don’t worry, I didn’t, er, look or anything.” 

“I need my gloves,” Janus whispered, clenching his hands into a fist and hiding them under the blanket. 

“Please do not worry, all of your surviving belongings will be returned to you once they dry,” Logan said, handing Janus a cup of tea which he reluctantly accepted, pulling a hand out from beneath the heavy cotton blanket.

“My… belongings? What washed up with me?” 

“Well, there wasn’t much, but digging through the debris, I found several coins, presumably extra clothes, although those were mostly torn, and several pieces of your ship. Not much, but I do hope there was nothing of extreme importance or value on your ship when it went down,” Logan smiled sympathetically.

“No, there wasn’t. I was- I was running away, really,” Janus sighed. 

“I don’t mean to pry, but from what?” Logan asked before taking a sip of tea.

Janus shrugged. “Home,” was all he said.

“Understandable. I am the first of my family to run the lighthouse; I left my family on the mainland so I could further pursue my goals in life, like learning more about the ocean creatures. My family was very religious, so none of them really approved of any of my relationships either. It has been freeing, in a way, at the lighthouse. You may stay for as long as you want or need, and I won’t ask why. Although I must wonder: what is your name?” 

Janus hesitated for a moment before telling Logan, “my name is Janus. Janus… Sagi.”

“Like the merchant?” Logan asked, his eyes suddenly wide. Janus flinched. Why did he say his last name? He was tempted to say there was no relation between them, but Logan had saved his life, so wasn’t he owed the truth? 

“He- he is my father. Don’t ,ale me go back to him-“ Janus choked out. 

“Of course not. I understand, Janus.” Logan put his hand over Janus’s comfortingly. Janus just nodded.

“Thank you.”

“Of course. But you need rest now, your body has gone through quite a lot. I will be just down the hall, so please don’t hesitate to shout if you need something,” Logan stood up. “Rest well, Janus.”

***

It had been about a full month since Janus had washed up on the shore of the lighthouse where Logan found him, and Janus had stayed on the island since, helping Logan with keeping the lighthouse. And although Janus didn’t care to admit it, he had begun to grow fond of Logan. ’Fond’ in a way that if his father knew, he surely would have been given another scar on his cheek. But Janus reminded himself that his father wasn’t there- only Logan was there. 

Logan, with whom he debated philosophy over a meal, who could talk about the stars for hours, who got squeamish at the sight of giant fish yet studied them anyways. 

Janus firmly reminded himself that even though Logan had shown nothing but kindness to him, that could change at any minute. Better to not get close, and then you won’t get hurt when you have to leave. 

“Janus?” Logan called from the small dock. “I’m going to make a trip to the mainland tomorrow. Would you like to accompany me?”

Janus hadn’t been a boat since that day, unwilling to have a repeat event. Even though he knew Logan was a much more experienced sailor and there wouldn’t be a cloud in sight, Janus was still hesitant to go out to open water. But he had to go out to sea eventually, right?

“Oh,  _ definitely  _ not. That doesn’t sound fun  _ at all _ ,” Janus replied after a moment, the sarcasm seeming to drip down his chin. 

“Excellent,” Logan replied, not looking back from where he stood on the boat, shirtless and climbing up the mast to re-tie the knots of the sail. 

After suddenly realizing how muscular Logan was, Janus did not watch as beads of sweat dropped down Logan’s back, and Janus’s gaze did not linger on Logan longer than necessary. And Janus absolutely did not realize that he was more than ‘fond’ of Logan- he was fully in love with him.

The next day, Janus was woken up before sunrise. He walked down to the dock with Logan as he tried to rub the sleepiness from his eyes. Somehow, Logan seemed perfectly alert, as if he has been up for hours. Or maybe he had been- Logan had always seemed like the type of person who told other people to go to bed and then proceed to stay up all night himself. 

Janus shivered slightly at the chilly pre-sunrise air. He found himself reaching for the corners of his cloak, but realized that it wasn't there- it had been too ruined from his near-death experience. The only things that had really been saved were his gloves and hat, and those were really the only things Janus needed, anyway. 

”would you like my jacket?” Logan asked, seeing how cold Janus was. 

”Absolutely not, ” Janus smiled. Logan nodded and took off his gray cardigan, handing it to Janus.

“Thank you,” Janus replied, wrapping himself in the surprisingly warm sweater. “It’s very soft,” he commented. 

“I made it myself. When you have a lot of time alone, you start to pick up new hobbies like knitting,” Logan smiled back. “Here,” Logan held out a hand as he climbed into the sailboat. 

The boat wobbled a bit as Janus stepped in, his hand holding tightly to Logan’s. Janus was just about to be fully seated when it seemed as if the boat was about to tip over- Logan, unbothered, leaned to the other side, and the swaying stopped, but Janus’s paling did not. 

“Are you alright?” Logan asked, concerned.

“‘M fine…” Janus closed his eyes. 

“You do not have to come if you are uneasy in a boat. It’s completely understandable-“

“No, no. I’m fine. We can go.”

Logan nodded and began the process of untying the sailboat. Soon enough, Logan was controlling the sail and they were heading for the mainland. 

“It’s about an hour out, so make yourself comfortable,” Logan said after a minute.

Janus nodded and lay down on the bench across Logan, the too-big cardigan tucked around him like a blanket.

Janus must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes, there on the horizon was a huge dock with ships of all kinds in the water. 

“It is still several minutes away, but while we are here-“ Logan cleared his throat. “Janus, it has come to my attention that I may be in love with you.”

“What?” Was all Janus could say. 

“I understand if you do not feel the same way, but-“

“No, no. Logan, I- I do. Feel the same way, that is.”

“Oh,” Logan replied, his eyes wide. “I, er, I suppose we could now act on our feelings for each other?”

“Yeah,” Janus said, moving to sit next to Logan. “I suppose we could.”

Janus reached a gloved hand up to Logan’s cheek, pulling the taller man closer. Janus hesitated for a moment before bringing their lips together. 

When they parted, they were both smiling. 

“I’m so glad I got shipwrecked on your lighthouse,” Janus laughed. 

When the two of them arrived in the town marketplace, they never let go of each other. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
